The goal of gene therapy is the correction of specific genetic defects through the delivery of exogenous nucleic acids to target cells. Each of the currently-available gene delivery systems has specific disadvantages that present barriers to widespread use. In this phase I application, we propose the creation of a gene delivery vehicle that combines the ability to stably deliver a cargo gene into the genome of the recipient cell with the safety afforded by the use of a replication-deficient virus that is non-pathogenic in humans. This delivery system will be based upon the ungulate lentivirus, equine infectious anemia virus (EIAV). PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Gene therapy is currently under investigation as a therapeutic tool for a wide range of clinical conditions. In fact, a number of gene therapy trials are ongoing. A safe and effective means for delivery of exogenous sequences to non-proliferating cells would be immediately applicable in all of the contexts where gene therapy is currently being applied or is being contemplated.